Pure Blood
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu! Aku tidak bisa mencium baunya!/ Eh Kyu, kenapa kau malam-malam datang kesini?/ Jangan bilang kau akan melakukannya./ Setidaknya aku harus mencoba. Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku dengan sentuhannya itu? / KyuMin/ Vampire/ Werewolf/ DLDR / Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Blood**

_Special for Joyer, Vampire Lovers and Others_

.

.

**Don't be silent Readers Please!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**Rating M**

.

_._

_Chapter 1_

.

Aku kembali mematut diri ku didepan sebuah cermin besar.

Rupawan.

Itu lah kata-kata para Manusia yang sering ku dengar ketika mereka memuji diri ku. aku mengakuinya. Mata yang bulat dengan kornea berwarna cokelat, bibir tebal nan seksi, hidung mancung yang sempurna, serta kulitku yang putih pucat. Jangan lupakan rambut cokelat ku yang halus dan lembut, kalian juga akan terkesima ketika aku berbicara. Mereka bilang suara ku ini seperti dentingan piano. Merdu dan menenangkan. Bagaimana dengan bentuk tubuh ku? haha aku mempunyai tinggi badan yang sesuai dengan berat badan ku. sangat sempurna.

Ketampanan yang tidak manusiawi. Begitulah kata saudara-saudara ku yang juga punya wajah rupawan seperti ku. itu hanya lah gurauan sesama kami. Hey, jangan heran kawan. Kami memang bukanlah manusia, walau raga ini berbentuk manusia.

Kalian tau Vampire? Itu lah aku adanya. Sosok rupawan yang membuat banyak mata tertarik.

Tapi aku bukan Edward Cullen seperti yang digambarkan seorang penulis novel _Twilight__ Stephenie Meyer.

Kulit ku memang pucat, tapi tidak beku. Aku bahkan mempunyai kulit yang lembut dan kenyal seperti kulit bayi. Tapi jangan kalian kira kulit kenyal ini rapuh, kulit kami ini sangat kuat, benda tajam apapun tidak akan sanggup menembusnya. Aku juga berdarah, walau warnanya berbeda dengan darah manusia yang merah pekat. Darah ku berwarna bening keperakan. Tentu saja, aku ini Vampire murni. Oh kalian pasti penasaran dengan istilah Vampire murni disini, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya.

Vampire murni itu adalah Vampire yang lahir dari kedua orang tuanya yang juga merupakan sosok Vampire. Jadi intinya, kami para Vampire murni ini bukan menjadi Vampire karena digigit Vampire lain. Tapi kami sudah menjadi Vampire ketika dalam rahim seorang ibu. Sangat berbeda bukan dengan novel yang di tulis Stephenie Meyer.

Selain Vampire murni ada juga Vampire yang berubah karena digigit oleh Vampire lain. Hey disini proses perubahan Vampire sangat sulit. Sama sekali berbeda dengan cerita Vampire yang sering kalian dengar. Hanya Vampire murnilah yang bisa mengubah seorang manusia menjadi Vampire, tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu, gigit lalu menunggu perubahan. Tidak kawan. Perubahan itu butuh waktu lama.

Setelah Vampire murni menggigit Manusia, selama tiga kali bulan baru muncul Vampire murni harus rela darahnya yang bening itu dihisap oleh si Manusia. Jika tidak siap-siap saja si Manusia akan mati kehabisan darah pada awal bulan baru keempat.

Berbicara soal Vampire murni dan manusia yang dirubahnya, kami juga punya perbedaan.

Pertama dari segi warna darah. Vampire murni memiliki darah bening keperakan seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, berbeda dengan manusia yang dirubah jadi Vampire, mereka memiliki darah berwarna merah seperti warna darah mereka ketika menjadi manusia.

Kedua, Vampire murni mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Seperti aku yang punya kemampuan mengendalikan alam sekitar. Jangan heran, aku ini seorang Vampire murni keturunan Raja Vampire. Jadi level kemampuan khusus ku berbeda dengan Vampire murni lainnya. Sedangkan manusia yang dirubah jadi Vampire tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa. Mereka akan menggantungkan hidupnya pada Vampire murni yang telah merubahnya.

Ketiga, Vampire murni sama sekali tidak takut pada matahari, walau sebaik mungkin kami memang harus menghindarinya. Bukan karena kulit kami yang akan mengkilat seperti berlian, namun lebih karena efeknya yang akan terjadi pada tubuh kami. Jika Vampire murni terkena cahaya matahari, tubuhnya akan kehilangan sedikit energy. Semakin banyak terkena Matahari, maka energy itu juga akan semakin banyak menghilang. Sedangkan Manusia yang berubah jadi Vampire, jika terkena Matahari kulit mereka akan memerah. Semakin lama berada di bawah sinar Matahari maka kulit mereka akan seperti terbakar. Benar-benar makhluk yang rapuh.

Keempat, pertumbuhan Vampire murni akan terhenti saat usia 20 tahun. Berbeda dengan manusia yang dirubah jadi Vampire. Pertumbuhan mereka akan terhenti tepat ketika mereka berubah menjadi Vampire.

Hey! Kita tinggalkan dulu semua penjelasan ini. Sekarang kalian lihatlah dimana aku berdiri. Sebuah Universitas yang cukup besar walau tidak masuk kedalam 10 Universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan.

Korea Selatan?

Ya, saat ini aku berada di Korea Selatan tepatnya di Seoul. Setelah 120 tahun meninggalkan tanah kelahiran ku ini akhirnya aku kembali. Jangan heran. Makhluk abadi seperti ku ini memang harus berpindah-pindah bukan jika tidak mau membuat curiga masyarakat sekitar.

Aku kembali menatap bangunan itu. Kyunghee University. Selama 40 tahun ini aku akan kembali menetap ditempat ini. Aku tidak pernah menetap disuatu tempat lebih dari 40 tahun. Satu hal lagi, aku selalu pergi sendirian. Aku tidak suka pergi berkelompok seperti yang lainnya. Selama 120 tahun terakhir aku menjalani berbagai aktivitas. Mulai berprofesi sebagai sebagai seorang ahli hukum, sampai terakhir kali aku merubah profesi ku sebagai seorang Dokter di salah satu kota kecil di Kanada. Hidup abadi membuat ku bisa mempelajari banyak hal.

Kalian pikir aku menikmati keabadian ini? Sama sekali tidak kawan. Aku kesepian. Menjalani kehidupan yang sama setiap waktunya. Berpindah-pindah tempat, menjelma menjadi mahasiswa disebuah Universitas kemudian bekerja. Setelah 40 tahun lamanya aku akan pindah dan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai mahasiswa_ Lagi. Begitu seterusnya tanpa ada yang mendampingi.

Bukannya aku tidak berniat mencari pendamping hidup. Hanya saja selama 160 tahun menjalani keabadian ini, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Vampire mana pun. Itu yang membuatku putus asa.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Suara panggilan cukup keras membuyarkan lamunan ku. aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali ia memanggilku. Dari nada suara dan mimik wajahnya aku yakin ia sudah sering melakukannya.

"Ini jadwal kuliahmu!" Pegawai Tata Usaha itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada ku. ah aniya, itu dua lembar kertas. Satunya lagi kertas pengantar yang berisi profil singkat tentang diri ku.

Aku mengambilnya. Memberikan satu senyuman menawan pada wanita paruh baya itu. Aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri ketika pipinya merona. Astaga, apa-apaan itu? Aku kan sedang tidak menggodanya. Hanya tersenyum. Bukankah manusia juga melakukan hal itu pada orang yang telah membantunya?

"Gamsahamnida Sonsaengnim." Aku membungkuk hormat dan segera berlalu sebelum aku membuat wanita itu melayang. Oke jangan salahkan wajah ku yang kelewat rupawan ini.

Aku terus mencari kelas music sebagai kelas awalku disini. Aku menyukai music, jadi aku sengaja mengambil jurusan itu ketika Pulang Kampung. Pulang Kampung? Lupakan saja, itu hanya lelucon yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri.

Bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar. Bisik-bisik histeris milik para perempuan ketika melihat makhluk rupawan seperti ku lewat didepan mereka. Seperti biasa, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Meski sudah hidup selama 160 Tahun, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa merubah sifat dingin ku.

Ketemu! Kelas music itu ada didepan mata. Dengan langkah sedikit dibuat ceria karena ini awal aku memulai hidup baru, yah lebih tepatnya aku kembali. Ku ketuk pelan pintu ruangan itu, telingaku yang tajam mendengarkan suara Sonsaengnim didalam sana.

"Masuk!"

Kubuka pintu itu dengan sangat manusiawi_ pelan. Aku membungkuk hormat pada Sonsaengnim berwajah datar itu. Sekali lagi, bisik-bisik histeris mulai melanda indera pendengaran ku.

"Kau Mahasiswa baru itu?" Sonsaengnim melirik kertas pengantar yang kusodorkan.

"Ye Sonsaengnim." Suara yang mengalun merdu. Bisa kalian pastikan bisik-bisik kagum itu kembali terdengar.

Sonsaengnim yang kuketahui bermarga Park itu mengangguk. Kalian penasaran dari mana aku tau marganya? Tentu saja dari Nametage nya. Ia menyuruh ku duduk. Mengisi satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada didekat jendela. Disebelahnya sudah diisi oleh seorang Pria mungil. Ah mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan membiasakan diri menyebut Pria sebagai namja.

Aku berjalan menuju kearah Namja mungil yang sepertinya ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Ia sibuk menyoret-nyoret kertas dimejanya yang aku yakini itu sebagai sebuah puisi. Atau dia tengah menulis sebuat lagu.

Dengan santai aku duduk disebelahnya. Tempat yang strategis. Hembusan angin musim dingin dari jendela yang terbuka membuat sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Aku heran dengan namja yang ada disamping ku ini, apa ia tidak kedinginan? Kenapa membuka jendela begitu lebarnya?

Tunggu dulu, bau apa ini? Kenapa aromanya begitu harum dan membuatku lapar? Aku tidak pernah menghirup aroma yang begitu menggiurkan ini sebelumnya. Aroma yang membuatku nyaris kehilangan kendali diri. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang punya aroma seharum ini?

Dengan cepat aku berpaling menatap Namja disebelahku. Menghiraukan Park Sonsaengnim yang kembali menerangkan pelajarannya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatanganku.

Aroma ini berasal dari namja mungil ini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana wajahnya, sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk dan focus pada kertas ditangannya. Oh, demi apapun yang dipercayai manusia, aku benar-benar lapar. Aku tidak mungkin menerkamnya disini kan?

Aku menggenggam erat ujung meja. berhenti menghirup udara. Aku bisa bertahan selama satu jam tanpa menghirup udara. Ketika bau itu lenyap, aku kembali focus pada Park Sonsaengnim.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Kau siapa?" suara tenor itu menyapa gendang telinga ku.

Aku memalingkan wajah menatap namja disamping ku. apa dia begitu sangat berkonsentrasi sehingga tidak menyadari aku sudah duduk disini dari satu jam yang lalu?

Aku masih menatapnya. Satu patah katapun tidak berhasil ku keluarkan. Kalian tau, wajah ini sangat menyihirku. Seorang namja yang manis. Kulitnya putih namun tidak sepucat aku. Mata foxynya ikut menatap ku dengan tatapan kagum_ Kurasa. Dan bibir Shape M yang terbuka itu, ah aku ingin mengecupnya.

Mwo? Mengecup? Aku masih normal. Dia namja, aku namja. Jeruk tidak makan jeruk. Setidaknya itulah istilah Manusia yang pernah kudengar.

Tangan halus itu melambai-lambai diwajahku. Kalian jangan khawatir, Park Sonsaengnim tidak akan memarahi aksinya itu, karena beliau telah keluar kelas dua menit yang lalu. Entah hanya karena perasaan ku saja atau memang begitulah keadaannya, kelas ini masih belum bubar. Para Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi masih setia_ Memandangiku.

"Gwaenchana?" wajah itu menatap ku dengan lucu.

Aku mengangguk. "Mianhae, aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri." Ah akhirnya aku bisa kembali berkonsentrasi. Aku mengernyit ketika mencium bau manusia yang mulai mengerumuni ku. "Bisakah kita bicara diluar?" tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, aku menarik tangan halus itu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan kerumunan penuh rasa penasaran itu.

Aku sendiri heran. Padahal aku berniat untuk menghindari pemilik aroma yang tadi sangat menyiksaku ini, tapi alih-alih menghindari aku malah membawanya ketaman yang ada disamping gedung tempat kami belajar tadi. Setidaknya disini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi kursi taman, beberapa lainnya sibuk duduk berkumpul diatas rumput. Mungkin karena cuaca yang sedikit dingin membuat para Manusia itu lebih betah berada di dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian?" namja itu menatapku dengan raut polos.

Aku menggeleng. "Mereka membuatku lapar." Aku berkata jujur. Aroma mereka walau tidak sewangi namja ini tapi jika berkumpul seperti itu membuat dahaga ku tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin menerkam mereka, walau jika aku melakukannya itu tidak akan membunuh korban ku. satu lagi keistimewaan Vampire murni. Kami tidak akan membunuh korban walau darahnya kami hisap, kecuali jika kami menghisap darah itu sampai habis.

Namja itu mengangguk. Aku yakin ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Siapa namamu?" Ia menatapku. Seperti seekor kelinci, sangat manis dan menggoda. Hey, entah sejak kapan wajah itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Cho Kyuhyun. kau?" aku menatapnya dengan wajah datar khas ku.

"Lee Sungmin." Ia tersenyum. Menunjukkan sederet gigi kelincinya yang membuatku semakin gemas.

Lee Sungmin. Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya.

"Apa kau masih ada kelas?" ia menatapku. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan polos.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi jadwal kuliah ku. lalu menggeleng.

"Aniy, hari ini aku hanya mengikuti satu kelas." Aku menatapnya, kenapa wajahnya terlihat kekanakan? Apa dia penipu umur?

"Jeongmal?" bibir Shape M itu terbuka lebar membentuk sebuah tawa. "Aku juga tidak ada kelas." Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku? "Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling? Aku tau kau orang baru dan butuh seorang pemandu."

Sungmin terlihat begitu bersemangat. Kalau saja ia tau aku ini lebih mengenal Korea Selatan jauh sebelum ia lahir. Aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Ia terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu. Aku mengangguk. Benar saja, wajahnya terlihat semakin menggoda ketika ia melompat-lompat… eerr… seperti anak kecil kurasa.

_**Joyer 137**_

Aku menatap namja manis yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang ada Di Apartemen ku. Apartemen ku? ya, setelah puas berkeliling yang seharusnya bukanlah hal penting mengingat aku jauh lebih mengenal Kota Seoul dari pada dia, kami menuju Apartemen ku. dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Aku menarik sudut bibir ku ketika melihat hidungnya yang memerah.

Tapi jika ku pikir-pikir setelah 120 tahun lamanya, kota ini jauh berubah. Oke, dulu aku hidup dizaman kuno. Sekarang sudah modern kawan.

Aku menyerahkan segelas air mineral pada Sungmin. Sangat aneh. Kami baru saja bertemu, tapi ia sudah sangat lengket dengan ku. aku tidak keberatan, toh aku merasa senang. Setidaknya aku punya teman manusia. Walau aku masih kesulitan bagaimana cara mengatasi baunya yang harum itu.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Sungmin menatap ku.

Aku mengangguk. "Orang tua ku ada di Kanada." Jawab ku. aku tidak bohong. Mereka memang ada disuatu tempat di Kanada sana.

Jangan heran. Kami memang Vampire kerajaan, tapi kerajaan kami tidak seperti kerajaan manusia dimana Rajanya punya istana dan Singgasana. Raja dan Ratu kami_ Eomma dan Appa Ku, selalu berpindah-pindah seperti Vampire lainnya. Meski mereka membawa berpuluh-puluh pengawal tapi mereka tidak pernah membangun istana.

"Jadi kau disini tinggal sendirian?"

Aku menggeleng. Disini yang dimaksud Sungmin bukan Apartemen ku, tapi Seoul.

"Aku punya seorang hyung yang tinggal di distrik Nohwon." Aku tidak bohong. Cho Heechul, Hyung ku satu-satunya tinggal disana bersama ehm Namjachingunya Tan Hangeng. Mereka jeruk makan Jeruk. Aku nyaris tertawa dengan istilah yang baru saja ku pakai.

"Jeongmal?" mata Sungmin kembali membulat. Ia memegang gelasnya dengan gugup ketika foxynya beradu dengan obsidianku.

"Sungmin-ssi." Aku memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Ne?" lagi-lagi wajah polos itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu cepat akrab dengan ku?" aku serius. Ini terlalu cepat. Apa dia memang tipe orang yang cepat akrab dengan siapa saja?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Mollayo." Jawabnya. Kau tau Lee Sungmin, itu bukan jawaban. "Begitu melihat mu aku merasa kau berbeda." Ah itu benar. Aku memang berbeda. "Aku ingin dekat dengan mu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ia menatapku.

Jangan lakukan itu Lee Sungmin. Kau akan kecewa jika mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku ingin dekat dengan mu?"

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Hanya saja aku khawatir kau akan terluka."

Foxy Eyes itu membulat.

"Terluka? Karena apa?"

Aku menyunggingkan seringai. "Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira Sungmin-ssi. Aku berbahaya."

"Apa kau seorang Mafia?" ia menatapku. Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

Astaga, apa dia terlalu banyak menonton Film Action? Aku tertawa kemudian menggeleng. Haruskah ia kusarankan menonton film Vampire? Tentu saja itu ide yang bodoh, aku tidak akan membuat orang lain mengenaliku.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film action." Jawabku.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau seorang Superman?"

Oh, tokoh Super Hero itu? Ck ck ck Lee Sungmin yang polos. "Sudah lah, lupakan!" aku menyentil dahinya. Hey, sejak kapan aku sedekat ini dengan Manusia?

Sungmin mengelus dahinya. Kurasa itu sedikit sakit.

"Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" aku menuju dapur. membuka Kulkas dan memperlihatkan isinya pada namja itu. Jangan heran, lama bergaul dengan manusia membuat ku mulai mengikuti gaya hidup mereka. Memenuhi kulkas dengan makanan yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah kusentuh.

Yah, setidaknya aku akan menyentuh mereka ketika aku menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Sungmin menatap isi kulkas ku dengan sedikit kagum kurasa.

"Apa aku boleh memakannya?" ia menatapku.

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja Lee Sungmin." Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika ada yang memakan makanan ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin daging." Terlalu bersemangat, ia nyaris melompat-lompat menuju kulkas ku. "Aku akan memasaknya." Ia mengambil seonggok daging sapi mentah.

Aku mengangguk. Silahkan saja! Aku paling malas dengan urusan memasak. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan makanan yang menurut manusia sangat lezat. Tidak ada yang lebih lezat selain darah. Aku meneguk liurku dengan susah payah. Darah? Astaga, sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan pikiran itu ketika bersama Sungmin.

_**Joyer 137**_

Aku menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah menikmati segelas wine. Ia balik menatap ku dengan pandangan menggoda. Berjalan kearah ku dengan gaya yang dibuat sedikit seksi, dengan berani yeoja itu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Aku tersenyum ketika yeoja itu menghampiri ku dengan tubuh nakednya. Bukan senyuman mesum seperti yang terlontar dari bibir itu, tapi lebih tepatnya senyuman puas karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikmati makan malam ku.

Ia mendorong ku kekasur. Menindih tubuh ku kemudian menciumi leher ku. benda kenyal didadanya terasa begitu lembut, tapi aku tidak peduli. Cairan dibalik leher itu lah yang lebih menyita perhatian ku.

Dengan cepat aku membalikkan posisi kami. Kini aku lah yang berada diatasnya. Menghirup aroma darahnya yang begitu menggiurkan. Aku menempelkan bibir ku kelehernya. Ia menggelinjang kegelian ketika aku mengecup leher mulus itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Gelinjangan itu jadi hentakan keras ketika taring ku merobek kulitnya.

Cairan yang manis. Aku terus menghisapnya. Kalian tau, ketika darah kalian dihisap oleh Vampire, kalian akan merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Sehingga kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara saking sakitnya. Aku tidak suka membunuh korban ku secara langsung. Aku akan membiarkannya hidup sampai bulan ketiga. Toh setelah itu mereka akan mati.

Jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikan seorang manusia berubah jadi Vampire. Selain aku harus merelakan darah ku dihisap, aku juga harus menjaga mereka. Terlalu merepotkan.

Setelah puas. Aku menghentikan acara makanku. Dahaga ku sudah lega. Aku menjilati bekas luka akibat taring ku. ludah ku bisa menyembuhkan luka separah apapun. Dengan santai aku meninggalkan kamar hotel yang kusewa. Aku menyeringai, tubuh itu kutinggalkan tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Aku tidak peduli. Toh setelah ini ia tidak akan ingat pernah mengenalku.

_**Joyer 137**_

Hollaaaa

Naneun Author baru penghuni lama disini,, mohon bimbingan Readers semuanya.

Author udah lama punya hoby nulis, sayangnya baru kali ini berani publish… kk

Eothoke apa FF abal ini menarik dan perlu dilanjut?

FF ini terinspirasi dari _Twiligt_ karya Stephenie Meyer dan Komik jepang berjudul _Vampire Knight_

Tapi ide cerita asli dari Author sendiri.

Gamsahamnida buat semuanya…

Suka? RnR Please!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Blood**

_Special for Joyer, Vampire Lovers and Others_

.

.

**Don't be silent Readers Please!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**Rating M**

.

_._

_Chapter 2_

.

Aku menatap malas dua makhluk yang duduk manis didepanku. Kalau saja tidak mengingat dia itu adalah Hyung ku, mungkin Vas bunga ini akan melayang ketika melihat kemesraan yang mereka umbar didepan ku tanpa sedikit pun merasa malu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, aku paling malas mengajak ribut Hyung ku yang menyeramkan ini.

Namja itu memang cantik. Tapi jika ia marah, ia jadi sangat menakutkan. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang kasar itu. Yah, walau aku juga mempunyai mulut yang sedikit (menurut ku) sadis ketika marah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau baru berkunjung hari ini eoh?" Heechul hyung menatap ku dengan tajam. Ia bersandar dengan mesra kebahu Hangeng Hyung.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab ku santai.

Heechul hyung memutar bola matanya. "Cih kau bahkan tidak merindukan ku." ia menatap ku dengan tajam. "Yaa, Cho Kyuhyun! kau tau, sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Aku mengangguk dengan malas. Kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, terakhir bertemu saat ini aku berada di Kanada. Ia datang bersama Eomma dan Appa. Aku ini Magnae, dan juga Vampire yang punya banyak kelebihan. Keluarga ku datang ketika mereka mendengar serombongan _Werewolf_ berada di Kanada. Kalian tentu tau kan, mereka adalah musuh besar Vampire.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian tau, jantung Vampire berdarah murni sangat dicari oleh kaum _Werewolf_. Para tetua kami mengatakan, jantung Vampire berdarah murni bisa meningkatkan kekuatan _Werewolf_ yang memakannya. Apalagi jika Vampire berdarah murni yang punya kekuatan tambahan seperti ku.

_Werewolf_ itu memang datang ke Kanada saat itu. Aku pernah bertemu dan berhadapan dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Sangat kuat. Gigi mereka bisa menembus kulit lengan ku. Rasanya begitu sakit. Beruntung Heechul Hyung saat itu datang bersama Hangeng Hyung.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pejaga mu?" Heechul hyung menatap ku.

Aku membelalak. Hey apa-apaan ini? Penjaga? Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Kalian tau, penjaga yang dimaksud Heechul hyung itu adalah seorang Vampire petarung dari ras darah murni.

Ah sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan bagian ini, setiap keluarga kerajaan memiliki satu Vampire petarung yang akan menjaga kemana mereka pergi. Vampire penjaga Heechul hyung adalah Hangeng hyung, aku yakin karena sering bersama itulah munculnya rasa yang mereka sebut dengan cinta.

Aku tidak mau dijaga seperti itu, aku ingin bebas tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Aku cukup kuat melindungi diriku sendiri. Kalian tau, aku Vampire tercepat di keluarga ku. sebenarnya sejak lahir aku sudah memiliki Vampire petarung. Namun ketika usia ku menginjak 20 tahun, aku memohon pada kedua orang tua ku agar aku hidup mandiri.

Setelah meyakinkan pada mereka, akhirnya ketika aku meninggalkan Korea untuk pertama kalinya memulai hidup berpindah, kedua orang tua ku mengizinkan ku lepas dari penjagaan Vampire petarung. Yah, meski aku tau sesekali Vampire penjaga ku memantau keadaan ku.

Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa senang nya aku. Namun sekarang, aku kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa aku akan selalu diawasi. 24 jam non stop. Oke, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai aku memerlukan penjaga di tanah kelahiranku sendiri.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya hyung." Aku menjawab dengan malas. Silahkan kalian lihat, wajah cantik itu kini melotot seolah-olah ingin menerkam ku.

"Kali ini dengar kan aku Kyu!" suara Heechul hyung lebih berupa desisan.

"Aku kini berada di tanah kelahiran ku hyung. Untuk apa aku dijaga?" aku mencoba peruntungan ku.

Heechul hyung menggeleng.

"Ini sangat sulit Kyu, aku ingin kau tetap hidup!" ia memijat pilipisnya. "Aku mendengar ada kaum _Werewolf_ diJepang."

Aku menegang.

"Kau tau, Jepang dan Korea sangat dekat. Mungkin saja mereka akan sampai disini. Jebal Kyu! Kali ini dengarkan aku." Heechul hyung menatap ku dengan intens. "Ingat dia sudah pernah mencicipi darahmu."

Aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah. _Werewolf_. Ingin rasanya aku mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka. Rasa sakit akibat taring itu kembali kurasa berdenyut di lengan kiriku. Satu hal lagi yang lupa ku beritahu, jika _Werewolf_ pernah mencicipi darah Vampire murni walau hanya setetes, maka para Vampire tidak akan pernah bisa mencium bau mereka. Dan itu sangat berbahaya karena mereka sering menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Kyu!"

Aku mendongak. Menatap mata Chulli hyung. Ia memiliki mata berwarna cokelat, sama seperti milikku. Rambut merahnya terlihat menyala.

"Arasseo hyung!" aku mengangguk pasrah. Hey, bukan karena aku takut pada _Werewolf_ itu, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus mengiyakannya saat ini mengingat Moodnya Heechul hyung sering berubah-ubah.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Aku kembali melanjutkan.

Heechul hyung menatapku. Menunggu rangkaian kata selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal serumah dengannya!" ucap ku tegas.

Heechul dan Hangeng hyung terkekeh. Aku bisa melihat mereka saling merapatkan diri. Cih, bisakah mereka berhenti mengumbar kemesraan didepanku?

"Arasseo Kyu! Dia bisa menyewa Apartemen disebelah Apartemen mu."

Aku mengangguk. Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Aku tidak suka seseorang selalu memata-matai ku ketika melakukan aktivitas manusia.

"Apa kau takut dia akan memergokimu ketika tengah bercinta?" Hangeng hyung mulai membuka suara. Wajahnya terlihat tengah menggoda ku.

Aku tertegun. Bercinta? Dengan siapa? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Buang tampang bodohmu itu pabo." Heechul hyung terkekeh. "Dua hari yang lalu kami berniat mengunjungimu, karena kau belum juga muncul di rumah ku. well, kami menemukanmu bersama namja manis itu."

Aku memutar otak ku, berusaha mengingat-ingat peristiwa dua hari yang lalu dan… oohhh… jadi mereka melihat Sungmin?

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Desis ku. tapi aku tidak marah, entah kenapa aku merasa ada getaran aneh didada ku.

Heechul hyung dan Vampire penjaga sekaligus kekasihnya itu tertawa.

"Apa kau yakin? Sekarang mungkin belum, tapi bagaimana jika nanti? Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, aku tau sebelumnya kau tidak pernah dekat dengan Manusia mana pun, apalagi sampai membawanya ke Apartemen mu." Heechul hyung tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Aku tidak membantah. Selama keabadian ku, aku memang tidak pernah dekat dengan manusia manapun. tidak dekat bukan dalam artian aku tidak mau bergaul dengan mereka. Aku bergaul dengan mereka, bahkan sangat baik. Namun aku tidak pernah membawa mereka ketempat pribadiku seperti yang ku lakukan pada Sungmin. Oke itu cukup aneh kurasa.

Sungmin? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Aku merindukannya. Sudah dua hari ini kami terus bersama, dia orang yang polos dan ceria. Aku menggeleng. Nanti aku akan menemuinya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap ku.

Heechul hyung terkekeh.

Aku tidak peduli. Dengan gerakan malas aku bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyu!" panggilan Hangeng Hyung menghentikan tangan ku digagang pintu.

"Jangan mencintai manusia." Ucapnya dengan lembut. "Kau hanya akan menemukan kenyataan pahit ketika mereka mengetahui siapa dirimu."

Tangan ku bergetar. Tanpa menggunakan sopan santun, aku menutup (Membanting) pintu dan berjalan menembus kegelapan malam.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum ketika menemukan namja kelinci itu berlari menghampiriku. Dirambut Rambut hitam kecoklatan itu terlihat beberapa butir salju. Namja manis itu memakai mantel yang cukup tebal.

"Kemarilah!" aku melambaikan tangan ku. sejak bersamanya sikap ku jauh lebih lembut.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu duduk disebelahku. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan seisi kelas ia memelukku dengan hangat. Memelukku? Aku sendiri cukup kaget dengan ulahnya, tapi aku senang. Ia terasa begitu hangat. Dan kabar gembira, sedikit demi sedikit aku berhasil mengatasi aromanya yang kelewat harum ini.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak ada di kelas sejarah?" ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku dengan pandangan merajuk.

Aku terkekeh. "Ah mianhae, aku kesiangan." Kesiangan? Alasan yang sangat manusiawi, padahal aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan yang namanya tidur. Aku terlambat karena kurasa aku harus memakan seseorang sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kendali ketika bersamanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mengisi perut dulu?"

Aku mengangguk. Ide yang bagus, setidaknya kami bisa menghindari tatapan penasaran penghuni kelas ini.

Dengan langkah riang sambil bersenandung kecil, Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan ku. kami terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih, walau sebenarnya kami hanya seorang teman saat ini.

Bagaikan tombol Video yang di pouse, Kafetaria menjadi sunyi ketika kami memasukinya? Lagi-lagi pandangan penasaran itu. Melihat Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan untuk kita, kau mau apa?"

"Terserah kau saja." Aku tersenyum. Toh aku hanya akan menyentuh makanan itu sedikit.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan lima jari ku meja sambil menunggu Sungmin yang kulihat sibuk mengitai Counter makanan. aku mengatupkan rahang ketika bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar.

_"Kalian lihat kan? Kyuhyun Sunbae dan Sungmin Sunbae? Apa mereka berpacaran?"_

_ "Mana mungkin? Mereka kan sesama namja."_

_ "Tapi di kampus ini juga banyak pasangan seperti mereka."_

_ "Aisch aku benar-benar iri dengan Sungmin sunbae yang bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun Sunbae."_

_ "Aku juga, Kyuhyun Sunbae terlihat begitu rupawan. Aku benar-benar tergoda ketika pertama kali melihatnya."_

_ "Tapi Sungmin sunbae juga manis, mereka berdua sangat cocok."_

Oke, bisik-bisik terakhir membuat sudut bibir ku sedikt tertarik. Omo, aku tersenyum? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa senang ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Ah mianhae aku terlambat." Sungmin muncul membawa setumpuk makanan dalam sebuah nampan. "Kau mau makan apa?"

Aku mengambil sebuah Apel. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai makanan manusia. Hanya mencoba terlihat normal boleh kan? Toh itu tidak akan merusak tubuhku.

Sungmin tersenyum. Semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Ia memakan Supnya dengan lahap tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Benar-benar Sungmin ku yang lucu.

Aku menegang. Sungmin ku? astaga aku pasti sudah gila. Aku kembali menatap wajah itu. Sangat menggoda, ia terlihat sangat manusiawi. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia manusia. Dia makanan ku. dan dia juga namja. bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?

_Jangan mencintai manusia. Kau hanya akan menemukan kenyataan pahit ketika mereka mengetahui siapa dirimu._

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sekeras apapun aku menolak, aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari makhluk manis yang kini tengah bersama ku di mobil. Saat ini kami tengah menuju Apartemen ku. aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar Sungmin menyanyikan lagu yang kuputar lewat Radio. Suaranya begitu manis.

"Kau terlihat ceria hari ini, ada apa?" aku menatapnya sekilas.

Kudengar Sungmin merubah posisi duduknya.

"Molla, setiap bersamamu aku merasa sangat bahagia." Jawaban yang jujur dan polos itu membuat benda lunak didalam dada ku yang bernama jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku terkekeh, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Sebegitu senangnya?"

Kulihat Sungmin mengangguk.

Suasana kembali hening. Kami kehabisan kata-kata.

"Eungh.. Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Sungmin hati-hati.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku sering-sering main ke Apartemen mu?"

Aku tersenyum. Bisa kurasakan Foxy eyes itu kini tengah menatapku.

"Aniy, aku senang kau selalu mampir." Itu jawaban yang jujur. Aku benar-benar senang ketika ia datang berkunjung. Rasa kesepian itu lenyap sejak aku mengenalnya.

Mobilku memasuki parkiran. Setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci rapat, aku merangkul Sungmin menuju lift. Merangkul? Entahlah, aku merasa nyaman jika berdekatan dengannya. Aroma tubuhnya secara candu bagiku.

Aku membiarkan Sungmin menekan angka 13 di tombol lift. Dia selalu melakukannya dan ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, kami segera menuju Apartemen ku. beberapa tetangga yang lewat sempat menatap heran pada kami yang berjalan dengan… cukup mesra kurasa. Tangan Sungmin berada dipinggang ku, sedangkan tangan ku berada di bahu Sungmin. Tentu saja yang melihat akan histeris.

Sungmin semakin erat memelukku ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku merasa sudah gila, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika ia memeluk ku.

"Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" aku menuntunnya ke sofa.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin berdekatan dengan mu."

Aku tersenyum. Segera saja aku kembali melingkarkan lengan ku. membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang ku. memang agak gila kurasa.

"Sungmin-ah." Henbusan nafas ku mengenai surai lembutnya.

"Ne?" jawab Sungmin. Kali ini ia tengah menautkan jemari kami.

"Jadilah kekasih ku."

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap ku dengan rasa tidak percaya_ kurasa.

"Kau serius?" aroma mint dari nafasnya menyentuh indera penciuman ku.

Aku tertawa merdu. "Aku sangat yakin Lee Sungmin." Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kata-kata Hangeng hyung. Yang jelas aku sangat menginginkannya. Dia harus jadi milikku. Mungkin Hangeng hyung benar, jika ia tau siapa diriku pasti ia akan ketakutan nantinya. Tapi masa bodoh, aku harus menjadikannya milikku.

"Ne, aku mau Kyu!" ia kembali memelukku dengan erat.

Aku mengusap surainya dengan lembut. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang kelewat harum. Seperti seorang penggila wine, aku hanya akan menghirup aroma wine itu tanpa meminumnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku Sungmin-ah."

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

Aku terkekeh. Beginikah yang namanya cinta? Apa semua saudara ku merasakah hal yang sama ketika jatuh cinta? Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada makanan ku sendiri. Makanan yang tidak mungkin bisa ku makan, makanan yang sangat rapuh dan harus ku jaga.

Sejak kapan aku mau merepotkan diri menjaga seseorang? Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat takut kehilangan seorang Lee Sungmin. Mungkin kedengarannya memang lucu. Tapi ya sudahlah, seperti kata manusia, cinta datang tiba-tiba tanpa pandang bulu.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sungmin masih saling berpelukan ketika bel berbunyi. Dengan malas aku melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, membiarkan namja itu duduk manis dikursi. Aku berjalan menuju pintu, tanpa berniat melihat dulu siapa yang datang melalui layar intercome didekat pintu. Toh tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa menyakiti ku.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, aku membuka pintu. Aku yakin yang datang hanya lah tetangga yang ingin berkenalan.

Namun begitu pintu terbuka, aroma itu langsung menyerang indera penciuman ku. aku tertegun melihatnya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin secepat ini?

"Shim Changmin?"

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

_**Holla…. Mianhae kalo Chapter 2 mengecewakan… kkk**_

_**Yang nanya apakah Werewolfnya ada di FF ini Author jawab tentu saja ada,, karena mereka adalah musuh para Vampire keren ini… kkk**_

_**Gomawo buat yang udah ngasih semangat...**_

_**semoga suka ama Chapter yang ini #CiumAtu2**_

_**.**_

_**Review Pleaseeeee!^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Blood**

_Special for Joyer, Vampire Lovers and Others_

.

.

**Don't be silent Readers Please!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**Rating M**

.

_._

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"Shin Changmin?"

Aku tertegun melihat namja yang telah berdiri didepan pintu Apartemenku. Lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat menyebalkan. Dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa koper yang kuyakini berisi perlengkapannya. Oh tentu saja Cho.

"Kyuhyunie!" tanpa aba-aba, namja yang kelewat tinggi ini memeluk ku, cukup erat. Beruntung aku ini seorang vampire, kalau aku manusia pasti tubuhku sudah remuk.

"Yaa pabo! Lepaskan aku!" dengan kasar aku mendorong Changmin. Kalian tau siapa dia? Dia adalah Vampire berdarah murni seperti ku. satu-satunya Vampire yang sangat tidak ingin ku lihat keberadaannya saat ini. Oke abaikan itu, sebenarnya aku menyukai sifat Changmin. Dia Vampire yang ceria dan polos. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat ku sendiri.

Satu hal lagi, dia adalah Vampire penjagaku. Umurnya hanya berbeda 20 tahun dengan ku. jadi berarti dia sekarang berumur 180 tahun. Kalian jangan remehkan dia, meski ia tidak mempunyai otot yang kekar seperti para Bodyguard manusia, tapi Changmin Vampire petarung yang kuat. Makanya dia ditugaskan untuk mengawalku.

Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang sendirian tanpa kehadiran makhluk ini. Lagipula aku masih ingin berduaan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Changmin merengut.

"Aisch… untuk apa aku merindukanmu? Bukankah kau sering memantau ku dari jauh?" semprotku. Aku menatapnya dengan garang. Tapi percuma, seperti biasa Changmin tidak akan pernah takut dengan tatapan tajamku.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tau kalau aku sering mengikutimu ketika di Kanada dulu?" mata Changmin membeliak.

Aku memutar bola mata jengah. Dasar pabo, tentu saja aku tau. Aku lebih sering bersamanya, jadi aku sudah hafal bau tubuhnya.

"Chakkaman!" cuping hidung Changmin bergerak-gerak seolah tengah membaui sesuatu, dan itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Aku memasang posisi siaga. "Kau membawa makanan?" seringai liar tersungging dibibirnya.

"Dia bukan makanan." ucapku. Lebih tepat terdengar seperti desisan. "Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Ancam ku. aku tidak main-main. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Sungmin ku.

Changmin menatapku dengan tajam. "Tapi dia manusia Kyu!"

Aku menarik nafas berat. Aku yakin Changmin tau apa bagaimana hubungan ku dengan Sungmin. Ya, semua keluarga ku tau kalau sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seprotektif ini pada makhluk lain, apalagi manusia.

"Aku tidak peduli Shim Changmin." Desis ku. sepasang taring ku muncul. Aku bisa melihat wajah kaget Changmin. Oh asal kalian tau, Vampire penjaga tidak akan pernah melawan pada tuannya meski sang tuan akan membunuhnya.

"Nuguya Kyu?" ku dengar suara tenor Sungmin dari dalam sana. Oh, oke. Ini terlalu lama hanya sekedar membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

"Chakkaman chagi." sahut ku lembut. Kurasa Changmin tengah menatapku tidak percaya sekarang. Aku beralih menatap koper-koper Changmin. Apa dia berniat tinggal bersama ku? bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamanya? Aku harus segera menemui Chulli hyung.

"Aku tinggal di sebelah." Changmin menunjuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit malas. Sepertinya ia mengetahui arti pandanganku. "Heechul hyung mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama ku." wajah Changmin terlihat sedih. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli. "Jadi dia menyewakan kamar itu untuk ku. sekarang kita bertetangga." Ia tersenyum lebar. Mood anak ini memang cepat berubah.

Aku mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau benahi dulu barang-barangmu. Jangan datang sebelum ku panggil." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

Changmin berdecak kesal. "Apa dia begitu istimewa?" Changmin berusaha melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

Aku menyeringai. "Dia sangat berharga bagiku Changmin-ah…." Aku mendorong bahu namja tiang listrik itu dengan satu jari.

"Oke! Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu." Dengan langkah malas ia mengangkat seluruh kopernya. Hanya sekali angkat. Bayangkan, bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang melihat? Mereka pasti histeris. "Huh, padahal aku pikir kita akan menghabiskan malam bersama."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tunggu! Kalian jangan salah paham. Maksud Changmin menghabiskan malam bersama bukan dalam artian negative. Jika kami berdua, kami akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game. Menyenangkan bukan? aku menutup pintu kemudian kembali ketempat Sungmin berada.

"Nuguya Kyu?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Oh, sungguh. Aku ingin menerkam makhluk mungil ini. Dia benar-benar telah menggodaku.

Aku mengambil tempat disampingnya. Menelusupkan lenganku kepinggangnya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukanku.

"Teman lama, dia menyewa kamar disebelah kamar ku." aku tersenyum manis ketika ia mendongak dan menatap wajah ku. dengan lembut aku menelusuri lekuk wajah halusnya. Mengusap bibir Shape M nya secara perlahan. Aroma tubuhnya menguar, aku menyeringai ketika wangi itu menerpa penciumanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya masuk?" Sungmin mengusap surai cokelat ku. mata Foxynya menatap obsidianku dengan lembut.

"Dia ingin berbenah dulu." Aku tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan singkat didahinya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tidak memberikan kecupan dibibir nan menggoda itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin melumat bibir Sungmin, tapi aku takut nantinya aku lepas kendali.

Sungmin tersenyum, sangat manis dimataku. "Aku menyukai wangimu." Ucapnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Wangi ku? tentu saja kau menyukainya Lee Sungmin. Setiap Vampire pasti punya wangi tubuh yang harum. Hal itulah yang membuat manusia tertarik pada kami.

"Aku juga menyukai wangimu." Aku mengecup rambutnya, cukup lama.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku. "Saranghae Kyuhyunie."

"Nado!" bisikku. Lembut. Aku seperti seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Hey, bukankah aku memang jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Aneh memang. Aku sendiri juga heran, kemana istilah jeruk makan jerukku beberapa hari yang lalu?

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia beralih kepangkuanku. Posisi kami saling berhadapan. Aku menegang ketika wajah imut itu berada tepat didepan ku. oh, Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehat.

"Kau tau Kyu, begitu melihatmu aku benar-benar tertarik padamu." Bibir Shape M itu mengulas senyum tipis. Ia mengalungkan lengan mulusnya dileher jenjangku.

"Benarkah." Aku tertawa. Sebenarnya aku juga tertarik kepada namja manis ini sejak pertama kali bertemu. Hanya saja saat itu aku tengah menanamkan istilah jeruk tidak makan jeruk. Tapi masa bodohlah dengan istilah itu, yang penting sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu seperti anak-anak.

Aku meraih tubuhnya, membenamkan seluruh wajahku diceruk leher mulus itu. Menghirup setiap aroma yang menguar dari sana. Benar-benar wangi dan memabukkan. Kekecup leher itu. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang.

"Nghhh…. Kyuuuhhhh….."

Aku tertegun. Astaga, apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah ini sama saja dengan menaikkan nafsu seorang Lee Sungmin? Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku.

"Kau terangsang hmm?" goda ku lembut.

Sungmin menatap ku dengan mata sayunya. Ughh… benar-benar menggoda. Dan sejak kapan benda yang terbungkus didalam celana ku itu menegang?

"Kau nakal Kyu." Desah Sungmin tepat diwajah ku. detika berikutnya aku merasakan nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah ku. ia mengecup pipi ku dengan lembut. Membenamkan wajahnya dileher ku seperti yang tadi kulakukan padanya.

"Ahhhh…." Aku mendesah ketika gigitan kecil kurasakan dileher ku. "Sungmin-ah…." Aku mendekap erat tubuhnya. "Ngghhh…." Aku kembali mengerang ketika kejantanan kami bergesekan.

"Kau menikmatinya Kyu?" Sungmin menjilati leherku. Astaga bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menikmatinya? Dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Tapi tunggu! Ini salah. Aku tidak mau melakukannya terlalu jauh. Bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali?

"Cukup Lee Sungmin." Ucap ku lembut. Dengan mudah aku menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin menatapku heran. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" astaga, matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Bukan begitu sayang…. Hanya sajaa…" aku menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Hanya saja, jika kita melakukannya lebih jauh, bisa-bisa aku membenamkan gigiku di lehermu. "Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat memasukimu." Jawabku senakal mungkin. Aku mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sungmin terkekeh. Ia kembali mengalungkan lengannya dileher ku. "Aku sudah jadi mulikmu Kyu. Kau berhak melakukan apapun terhadapku." Suara Sungmin terdengar berat dan yaaahhh kuakui itu sedikit menggoda.

"Belum waktunya sayang." Bisik ku lembut. Aku mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

Sungmin merengut. Ia menatap ku dengan kesal. Damn! Bibir itu benar-benar menggoda, apa aku harus melumatnya sekarang? Tidak! Aku tidak akan menjadikan Sungmin seorang Vampire seperti ku. kalian tau kan, Vampire yang bukan darah murni itu sangat rapuh. Yah, walau pun tubuh manusianya jauh lebih rapuh.

Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin melihat kulitnya berubah pucat tanpa rona merah. Kalian tau? Manusia yang dirubah jadi Vampire itu mempunyai kulit pucat yang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah warna. Berbeda dengan kami para Vampire murni. Kulit kami terlihat normal seperti kulit manusia.

"Kau lapar? Aku punya banyak makanan didapur." Aku tersenyum menawan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Berhasil! Namja manis yang telah sah jadi kekasih ku itu mengangguk lucu. Dengan gerakan ringan aku menggendongnya seperti koala menuju kedapur. Ini lebih baik dari pada kami terus-terusan menikmati aroma masing-masing seperti tadi.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" aku menatap Changmin. Namja tiang listrik itu kini telah berada di Apartemen ku. dia muncul setelah aku mengantar Sungmin pulang.

Changmin mengangguk. "Itu terjadi 30 tahun yang lalu." Kenangnya. Ia beralih menatapku. "Wae? Aku yakin kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Sungmin itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia kekasihku." Senyuman manis tersungging dibibir seksi ku. tentu saja aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sosok Lee Sungmin ku? wajah Aegyo yang sangat menggoda, bibir Shape M nya yang terlihat sempurna. Jangan lupakan lekuk tubuh seksinya yang dibingkai oleh bokong yang padat.

Changmin melempariku dengan bantal yang dipegangnya. "Kau tau kan resikonya jatuh cinta pada manusia?" ia menatap ku jengah.

"Aku tau." Jawab ku. tentu saja aku saat ini sangat takut. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tau aku ini seorang Vampire? Apa dia akan meninggalkan ku? "Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Tanya ku mengalihkan topic.

Changmin tersenyum. "Aku bertemu dengannya ketika berniat mengunjungimu di Kanada. Dia seorang namja, sama seperti Sungmin, hanya saja dia itu seorang Vampie. Aku begitu tertarik pada Vampire tampan itu, tapi aku kecewa karena ternyata ia telah punya kekasih." Changmin menarik nafas berat. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya sekarang. "Sejak saat itu aku tidak berani lagi jatuh cinta."

Aku menepuk bahu Changmin. Sekedar untuk menyatakan kalau aku ikut bersedih dengan keadaannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sungmin?"

Aku terkekeh. "Mollayo. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku sudah tertarik. Apalagi dia juga selalu mengikuti kemana aku pergi. Orangnya sangat polos." Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat keluguan kekasihku.

Changmin mengangguk. "Dia memang sangat polos. Aku yakin hatinya pasti tulus."' Aku terkekeh. Meski kesal karena Changmin ini Vampire penjaga ku, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia sudah seperti saudara bagi ku. dibandingkan dengan Heechul hyung, aku lebih sering berkeluh kesah padanya.

"Sungmin sangat terobsesi pada ku." ucapku. "Aku takut jika nanti aku lepas kendali."

Changmin menatapku dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya_ kurasa. Ia menepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

"Kau mencintainya Kyu! Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega menyakitinya walau kau berada dibawah alam sadar." Ia tersenyum.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke Sofa, obsidianku menatap langit-langit. "Entahlah. Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat gigiku tertanam ditubuhnya. Aku begitu mencintainya. Dia terlihat sangat menggoda." Aku kembali terkekeh.

"Kalian melakukannya?"

Aku menegakkan tubuh. Menatap Changmin dengan raut bingung. Melakukan apa? Aku kembali bingung ketika Changmin menunjuk leher ku. secepat kilat aku berlari kedepan cermin, astaga disana ada bekas kemerahan. Apa ini perbuatan Sungmin tadi? Aisch bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Dia menciumi ku dengan liar." Wajah ku terasa hangat. Sial, Changmin pasti akan menertawaiku.

Diluar dugaan Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti sangat bernafsu padamu." Ia terkekeh. "Lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan bernafsu pada makhluk rupawan seperti kita." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. Setidaknya Changmin tidak menggodaku. Aku beruntung bukan Chulli hyung yang melihat tanda ini.

"Tapi kalau kalian melakukannya, kau harus memberitahuku. Aku akan merekam semuanya." Seringai jahil tersungging dari sudut bibir namja itu. Aku menyesal telah mempercayainya.

"Kalau kau ingin mati silahkan saja!" desis ku. "Aku akan membunuh mu jika kau berani merekam semuanya!"

Changmin tertawa. Namja ini memang suka menggoda ku.

"Aku serius Shim Changmin." Geramku. Dengan kesal aku berjalan menuju kamar, menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin membantingnya. Bisa-bisa besok pagi aku akan mencari orang untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kyu! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bermain game sampai pagi?" aku mendengar teriakan Changmin dari luar.

"Kau main saja sendirian." Sungut ku. sungguh aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Namja aneh itu pasti akan terus-terusan menertawaiku.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku melangkah malas disepanjang koridor kampus. Kalian bisa lihat kesamping ku, disana ada namja tiang listrik itu. Yaahh seperti biasa ia sibuk menggoda para yeoja. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

Kalian heran kenapa dia ada disini? Ya, makhluk itu tengah menyamar menjadi mahasiswa juga, sama seperti ku. alasannya supaya ia mudah menjaga ku. oh ayolah! Aku seperti anak kecil yang dijaga Baby sitter sekarang.

"Berhenti menggoda mereka Max!" ucapku memanggil nama lain dari namja itu.

"Tapi mereka cantik-cantik Kyu. Aku bisa mencium aroma harum mereka, aisch aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar." Keluhan Changmin membuatku ingin menendang namja itu keujung koridor sana. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya, karena disana telah berdiri kekasih ku tercinta Lee Sungmin.

"Lakukan saja sesuka mu! Asalkan tindakanmu itu tidak mengancam identitas kita." Ucapku. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin masih belum menyadari kedatangan ku. ia terlihat tengah serius berbicara dengan seorang namja bertubuh atletis.

"Kau tenang saja!" Changmin menepuk pelan pundakku. "Hmm aku bingung Kyu, aku harus meniduri yang mana malam ini?"

Aku memutar bola mata jengah. Kalian tau, walau Vampire yang satu ini bilang tidak mau jatuh cinta namun otak kotornya selalu dipenuhi oleh seks. Sebelum menghisap darah korbannya ia akan bercinta dulu dengan mereka. Cih, benar-benar penggila seks.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab ku malas. Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai didekat Sungmin. Andai saja mata-mata penasaran itu tidak tengah menatap ku, mungkin aku akan menggunakan kekuatan lariku untuk segera sampai disana.

"Bagaimana kalau namja mungil yang memakai kemeja pink itu?"

Deg!

Aku menegang. Dengan garang aku langsung menatap Changmin. "Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menyentuhnya Shim Changmin!" desisku.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa dia Lee Sungmin?" ia kemudian menatap Sungmin. "Aigoo… mianhae Kyuhyunie! Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau dia kekasihmu." Aku mendengar nada menyesal dari mulut Changmin. Yah, tidak disalahkan. Dia memang tidak tau seperti apa wajah Sungmin ku tercinta.

"Kau pergilah! Aku akan bersama dengan kekasihku!" ucapku malas. "Kau silahkan cari makanan mu sendiri."

"Setidaknya kenalkan aku padanya pabo!"

Aku mendelik marah. Ingin rasanya aku mencabik tubuh namja tiang listrik ini. Namun alunan suara tenor milik Sungmin menghentikan pikiran jahatku.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Aku tersenyum manis. Bergegas aku menghampirinya. Pelukan kecil darinya seolah-olah mengomandoi alunan kaget dikoridor yang ramai itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku merangkul pinggangnya, menghiraukan bisik-bisik yang bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Persetan dengan tanggapan mereka.

"Aku sedang menerangkan beberapa materi kuliah pada Siwon-ssi. Dia mahasiswa baru, jadi masih belum terlalu paham." Terang Sungmin. Ia ikut melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku.

Aku menatap namja yang bernama Siwon itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kearahku. Aku balas tersenyum. Tapi ada yang salah, onixnya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Apa hanya perasaan ku saja? Dan satu hal lagi, aku merasakan keanehan lainnya. Aisch tapi dimana?

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai disini Sungmin-ssi." Ucap namja yang bernama Siwon itu. Jujur saja aku tidak suka caranya memandang Sungmin. "Aku harus pergi."

Aku mengiringi kepergian namja itu dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan lehernya ketika ia berani menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang ku yakini mengandung rasa suka.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya ku dingin. Bisa kurasakan tatapan heran Sungmin diwajahku.

"Mahasiswa baru." Jawabnya dengan nada suara heran. "Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi?"

Aku mengangguk. Oh aku lupa makhluk itu. "Chagi-ya, kenalkan! Dia sahabat ku baik ku Shim Changmin." Aku melirik Changmin. Sepertinya dia juga menatap heran kepergian Siwon. "Changmin-ah." Aku menendang betisnya.

"Hmm? Ne?" ia menatapku dengan kaget. Lalu beralih menatap Sungmin. "Oh, apa dia kekasihmu?" senyuman lebar tersungging dibibirnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Annyeonghaseo… Lee Sungmin imnida!" Sungmin membungkuk dalam dekapanku.

"Shim Changmin imnida!" Changmin ikut-ikutan membungkuk, sedikit melirik kesal kearahku.

Kalian heran kenapa mereka tidak berjabat tangan? Tentu saja, aku menahan tangan mungil Sungmin dalam genggaman ku. aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh kekasih rapuhku termasuk sahabatku sendiri. Egois memang, tapi itulah bentuk keprotektifan ku terhadap orang yang kucintai.

"Aku akan bersama Sungmin dulu! Kau silahkan pergi." Ucapku lebih seperti perintah. Bisa kulihat tatapan protes dari Changmin. Namun aku menghiraukannya. Aku menuntun kekasih manis ku menuju taman yang terletak disamping kampus. Disana terdapat sebuah danau yang permukaannya membeku.

"Apa dia kenalanmu yang kemarin?" Sungmin mulai membuka percakapan ketika kami telah duduk dibangku taman. Namja imut itu menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidangku.

"Hmm…" jawabku. Aku menghirup aroma rambutnya.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajah kelinci itu kini mendongak menatapku. "Kau begitu rupawan Kyu!" ia mengusap lekuk wajahku dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

Aku terkekeh. Tentu saja aku rupawan sayang. Namun kau jauh lebih mempesona dari ku. aku menggenggam tangannya yang sedari tadi bermain-main diwajah ku, mengecup jemari itu kemudian beralih mengecup dahinya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat. Siapa juga yang mau keluar ruangan dicuaca sedingin ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu!"

"Aku juga."

Astaga bibir Shape M itu benar-benar menggoda. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku. Hey, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bermain-main dilehernya.

"Nghh…." Desahku ketika lidah panasnya menjilati leherku. Omo, Lee Sungmin. Jangan memulai lagi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu!" sial! Lagi-lagi bibir Shape M itu bermain-main dileher ku. bisa kurasakan Little Cho sedikit membuka matanya, berusaha untuk bangun.

"Chagi-ya! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" aku berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja tidak sepenuh hati, karena sejujurnya aku menyukai setiap sentuhannya.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan di Apartemen mu!" bisik Sungmin. Nafas hangatnya terasa menggelitik telingaku.

Aku tersenyum lalu menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. "Tidak sekarang sayang."

Aku terkekeh ketika Sungmin merengut. Yah, ku akui aku juga ingin menerkamnya diranjang. Tapi ayolah! Aku masih bermasalah dengan pengendalian diri. Setelah aku belajar bagaimana caranya untuk sepenuhnya bisa menahan hasrat Vampire ku ini aku berjanji akan memuaskan kekasih manis ku ini diranjang.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kyu aku ingin bicara!"

Aku memutar bola mata jengah ketika Changmin menghampiri ku. apalagi yang diinginkan penjaganya ku tersayang ini? Apa dia tidak lihat aku baru saja akan memasuki mobil bersama kekasih ku? oh ayolah Shim Changmin. Kalau hanya ingin menumpang pulang bukan sekarang saatnya. Kau kan juga bisa berlari. Apa gunanya kecepatanmu itu?

"Mwo?" aku menatapnya garang.

"Aisch Kyu!" Sungmin menepuk lenganku dengan lembut. "Kau harus berbicara sopan padanya." Kulihat Sungmin menatap Changmin dengan prihatin.

Aku melayangkan Death glare andalanku ketika melihat Changmin menyeringai senang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara berdua?"

"Nanti saja di Apartemen!" aku merutuk kesal. Bukankah ia bisa menemui ku nanti? Haruskah ia mengganggu ku sekarang?

"Heechul hyung ingin kita kerumahnya sekarang." Aku memutar bola mata. Sedikit bersyukur Changmin merendahkan nada suaranya. Kalian tau kan pendengaran kami cukup tajam. Aku yakin Sungmin tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Changmin.

"Nanti saja." Jawabku lebih berupa desisan. Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Setelah memastikan kelinci manis ku itu duduk tenang dan aman, aku menutup pintu mobil. Namun lagi-lagi aku mendesah kesal ketika Changmin menahan lengan ku. oh ayolah Max, apa kau ingin mati?

"Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu! Aku tidak bisa mencium baunya!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Huwaaahhhh mianhe kalo Chapter ini nggak asik alias mengecewakan,, Author bikinnya dalam keadaan sakit… u,u

Author merasa kalo Chapter ini juga kurang memuaskan,, jadi mianhe Readersdeul..

Ck ck kayanya pada heboh gara2 kemunculan si tiang listrik Changmin ya? Tenang aja Changmin itu Cuma sahabat sekaligus penjaga Kyuhyun. karena didalam hati Author itu Changmin udah lekat sebagai sahabat karib Kyu, jadi nggak akan ada ChangKyu… just KyuMin…

Naahhh trus buat yang galau gimana kalo ternyata Sungmin itu Werewolf… tenang aja! Sungmin itu hanya manusia polos yang sangat terobsesi dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. saking terobsesinya dia nggak bisa nahan nafsunya jika deket2 ama si Evil ini… kkk

Ahhh ketahuan Author seorang KMs Yadong #Plakk

Lalu ada lagi yang nanya kekuatan Kyuhyun apa? Kyuhyun itu punya dua kekuatan, satunya ia merupakan Vampire tercepat nah satu lagi masih rahasia…. #Kedip2Kelilipan.

Mianhe kalo FF ini lama Update,, untuk selanjutnya Author bakal usahain cepet Update… apalagi jika Readersnya banyak yang nunggu… kkk

Soooo semua pertanyaan udah dijawab kan?

Last! Review Pleaseeee!

Sangat munafik jika seorang Author tidak butuh Review :D

Author sangat menghargai Review dari readers semua..

Tapiiiiiiii Author sangat tidak menerima Flame dan Bashing! Ingat! DLDR…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Blood**

_Special for Joyer, Vampire Lovers and Others_

.

.

**Don't be silent Readers Please!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**Rating M**

* * *

_._

_Chapter 4_

.

* * *

Aku duduk gelisah di ruang tamu Heechul Hyung. Sesekali mataku melirik kewajah hyung ku yang cantik itu lalu beralih kewajah Hangeng hyung. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang. Suara Changmin kembali terngiang-ngiang ditelinga ku. membuat urat-urat syaraf diotakku mulai menegang.

_Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu! Aku tidak bisa mencium baunya!_

Kalian semua tau? itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak bisa kami cium baunya adalah musuh besar kami, _Werewolf_ yang telah meminum darah Vampire murni.

Oke, mungkin Choi Siwon bukan _Werewolf_. Tapi kalau bukan dia siapa? Aku tidak yakin ada makhluk lain yang tidak bisa kami cium baunya. Sebenarnya ada satu makhluk lagi, dia makhluk legenda yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui benar atau tidak. Sampai sekarang bangsa kami belum pernah ada yang bertemu dengannya. Ia bernaung dihutan-hutan gelap diperbukitan sana bersama kelompoknya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka kecuali jika mereka mau memperlihatkan diri. Karena tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya makanya bangsa ku tidak tau bagaimana rupa dan bau makhluk legenda itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan sampai secepat itu di Korea." Heechul hyung memijat pelipisnya. Wajah cantik itu terlihat berkerut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Hangeng Hyung. "Aku mengira makhluk-makhluk hina itu masih berada di Jepang."

"Apa kau yakin dia itu _Werewolf_ hyung?" aku menatap hyung ku yang kelewat cantik. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Kurasa Sungmin jauh lebih cantik darinya. Apalagi jika ia berubah menjadi Vampire. Aku menggeleng. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang baunya tidak bisa kita cium?" Heechul hyung sedikit membentak. Aku maklum, ia tengah dilemma. "Aku tidak tau darah siapa yang telah diminumnya. Tapi aku yakin ia pasti pernah meminum darah Vampire murni."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku yakin mereka datang berkelompok." Ku dengar Changmin mulai membuka suara. "Aku penasaran, siapa pemimpin mereka." Namja kelewat tinggi itu melirik sekilas padaku.

"Aku harus menghubungi keluarga kita yang lain." Heechul hyung kembali memijat pelipisnya. "Mereka pasti datang dalam jumlah yang besar. Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak pernah pergi sendirian. Mereka tidak seberani kita."

"Yang ku khawatirkan mereka akan berburu diwilayah ini." Kali ini Hangeng hyung ikut angkat bicara.

Berburu? Oh itu pasti sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa para _Werewolf_ itu akan menimbulkan keributan ditengah kota. Kalian tau, para pemakan daging manusia itu tidak pernah berhati-hati seperti kami. Cara makan mereka sangat tidak sopan.

"Kalian awasi saja Choi Siwon itu. Aku yakin dia pasti punya mangsa. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menyamar menjadi mahasiswa." Lanjut Heechul hyung. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

Benar juga. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi tunggu dulu! Astaga aku benar-benar panic sekarang. Bukankah dia tadi berbicara dengan Sungmin? Apa dia punya rencana terhadap kekasih ku? Kuakui Sungmin memang sangat menggiurkan bagiku, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia juga terlihat menggiurkan oleh _Werewolf_ sialan itu. Andwae! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti kekasih ku tercinta.

"Aku harus pergi!" seruku panic. tentu saja aku panic kawan. Bayangan Siwon mencabik-cabik tubuh mulus kekasihku menari-nari dipelupuk mata.

"Yaa! Kita belum selesai bicara." Heechul hyung menatap ku garang. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Sungmin.

"Aku harus pergi hyung! Sungmin dalam bahaya." Aku menyentakkan tangan Changmin yang menahanku dengan kasar.

"Sungmin?" Heechul dan Hangeng hyung berujar serentak. Bisa kulihat kerutan-kerutan kecil didahi mereka.

"Kekasihnya." Kali ini Changmin yang menjawab.

"Chakkaman Kyu!" dengan gerakan cepat Heechul hyung telah menahan tanganku. "Katakan padaku! Kenapa Sungmin mu dalam bahaya?"

Aku menggeram. Disaat panic seperti ini dia masih bertanya yang bukan-bukan. "Bisa kah kau menanyakannya pada Changmin? Aku benar-benar tidak tenang hyung!" desis ku. hanya sekali sentakan, genggaman erat Heechul hyung terlepas. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku berlari keluar melintasi kegelapan malam. Aku tidak mau berepot-repot mengendarai mobil. Lari ku bahkan lebih cepat dari mobil manapun.

Lee Sungmin tetaplah selamat. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Eh Kyu, kenapa kau malam-malam datang kesini?" Sungmin mengerjap polos. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat … eerrr… menggoda birahiku. Terlebih lagi bibir Shape M nya yang setengah terbuka. Oh Cho, kuatkan hatimu menghadapi keindahan dunia ini.

Aku memasang senyum lembut, sedikit lega karena kekasih ku ini masih dalam keadaan utuh tanpa ada daging yang berkurang dari tubuh seksinya. Hey, jangan tertawakan istilah yang barusan kukeluarkan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh merindukanmu hem?" aku mengusap pipinya, memasang wajah semenggoda mungkin. Aku tersenyum ketika perlahan wajah itu memerah. Ah, benar-benar kekasihku yang cantik.

"Masuklah!" Sungmin menarik ku kedalam. Ia membawaku kesofa. "Kau mau minum apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Duduklah disini! Aku merindukanmu!" aku menarik tangannya. Mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu dipangkuan ku. membenamkan wajahku diceruk lehernya. Menghirup aroma yang kelewat manis itu, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin aku merasa sedikit aneh, aromanya ini sangat luar biasa menggoda. Berbeda jauh dengan aroma manusia lainnya.. Aku menelan saliva dengan berat. Kenapa aku merasa sangat ingin menghisap darahnya.

Dengan panic aku menjauhkan wajahku dari leher mulus Sungmin, menahan nafas sekuat yang aku bisa. Meski sisa aromanya masih tercium namun setidaknya ini sedikit membantu. Aku mengerjapkan mata, setidaknya aku masih belum menancapkan taring ku disana. Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Malam ini aku belum sempat makan, seharusnya aku berburu tadi sore, tapi karena masalah _Werewolf_ sialan itu acara makan ku harus terganggu.

Aku merengut. Kalau ingin Sungmin ku tetap manusia, aku harus mengisi perut ku dulu. Aku sangat tidak menyukai ide ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin yang berhadapan dengan ku mengerut bingung. Aku yakin ia pasti melihat wajah panikku.

Aku berdehem serak. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah murung. Astaga aku serasa menjadi orang jahat disini. Aku menangkup pipi Chubbynya dengan tangan kekarku.

"Kenapa kau sedih eoh? Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

Seketika wajah murung itu berubah ceria. Aku tertawa. Begitu cepatnya mood seorang Lee Sungmin berubah. Aku mengecup dahinya.

"Kau akan menginap?" Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. Bibir pulmnya yang menggoda itu sedikit terbuka. Ok Cho, jangan melakukan kesalahan. Kau perlu mengisi perut agar tidak membunuh namja manis ini.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja sayang. Mulai malam ini aku akan selalu bersamamu." Aku tidak bohong. Mulai malam ini aku memang akan selalu berada disampingnya. Bukan malam saja, aku akan selalu berada disisinya setiap hari dan memastikan kekasih manusia ku ini tetap hidup. Menjaganya dari Choi Siwon sialan itu.

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Hembusan nafasnya mengenai wajah ku dan itu sangat membuat bagian yang terbungkus dibawah sana bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ouch Baby, tenanglah! Daddy tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu sekarang, Mommy harus tetap hidup. Aku menarik sudut bibir ketika candaan konyol itu terlintas di otak kotor ku.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku pergi." Dengan hati-hati aku mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu diatas sofa. Sangat lembut, karena tubuh mungil itu begitu rapuh dan butuh penjagaan ekstra ketat. "Hanya satu jam." Aku menambahkan ketika melihat raut sedih kekasih tercintaku. Aku mengecup keningnya dan berlalu keluar dari Apartemen Sungmin.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega begitu berada diluar. Sepertinya aku harus makan banyak malam ini. Hey, aku harus mencoba sesuatu malam ini. Seringai liar tersungging disudut bibir ku. Tunggulah Lee Sungmin.

"Changmin-ah." Panggilku dengan nada pelan. Aku tau namja itu pasti berada disini. Benar saja, hanya butuh tiga detik namja itu telah berada didepan ku. "Aku harus mengisi perut. Kau tolong jaga Sungmin selama aku pergi. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika terjadi hal-hal yang buruk." Ancam Ku, dan aku tidak bermain-main dengan ancaman ini.

Changmin melengos. "Aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu Kyu, bukan menjaga manusia itu."

Aku menatap Changmin dengan garang. "Kau tau Max. dia adalah nyawa ku. menjaganya sama saja dengan kau menjaga nyawa ku." desisku geram. Tidak bisakah Changmin bersikap baik hari ini? Aku terlalu lelah untuk marah dan berdebat dengannya. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin secepat mungkin kembali memeluk kekasihku. Merasakan kehangatan dan aroma tubuhnya, merakan kelembutan dari sentuhannya.

"Arasseo!" aku menarik nafas lega ketika melihat raut pasrah Changmin. "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya." Lanjut sahabat sekaligus penjagaku itu. Aku tersenyum, Changmin sepertinya mengerti dengan kondisi ku.

"Hanya satu jam." Ucapku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin aku segera berlari. Aku yakin Changmin pasti akan menjaga kekasih ku. aku mempercayai sahabatku itu lebih dari siapapun juga.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Disinilah aku sekarang, duduk dalam sebuah Bar mewah yang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya diisi oleh para orang kaya. Obsidianku mencari-cari mangsa yang kurasa pas dan sesuai dengan selera ku yang cukup tinggi. Asal kalian tau, aku sangat pemilih dalam hal makanan. aku hanya akan menghisap darah para bangsawan. Rasanya menjijikkan saja kalau aku menghisap darah para kaum bawah. Silahkan kalian sebut aku sombong dan pemilih, aku tidak akan mengelak.

"Hello Baby."

Aku tersenyum ketika dua orang yeoja yang yaahh lumayan cantik dan menggoda. Hey aku menyebut mereka menggoda bukan karena pakaian minim mereka yang kekurangan bahan itu. Namja lain boleh tergoda dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan, tapi aku jauh lebih tergoda oleh aroma mereka. Meski tidak sebanding dengan kelezatan aroma kekasih ku tercinta.

"Hai.." aku membalas sapaan mereka. Memasang wajah semenggoda mungkin. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat menggoda meski tidak memasang tampang seperti ini.

"Kau mau ditemani?" yang paling tinggi mendudukan bokongnya disofa sebelahku. Aku berani jamin bokong Sungmin jauh lebih besar dari bokong yeoja ini. Oke abaikan urusan bokong.

"Aku lebih senang kalian menemaniku dikamar." Hah, terlalu frontal. Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan ini secepat mungkin.

"Kau nakal juga sayang." Yang lebih pendek berani mengusap dada bidangku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tau hotel terdekat disini." Lanjut yang lebih pendek.

"Apa kalian masih punya teman?" Aku merangkul mereka. Menciumi leher putih keduanya. Jangan kalian pikir aku ini mesum. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menghirup aroma mereka yang menggiurkan. "Jujur aku tidak akan puas jika hanya dengan kalian berdua." Lanjutku. Dan itu memang benar. Aku tidak akan puas kalau hanya menghisap darah dari keduanya. Aku butuh persiapan sebelum menemui kekasihku lagi.

"Kami punya." Yang lebih tinggi mengusap pipiku lembut. "Chakkaman!" Ia melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yeoja yang duduk di kursi bar.

Huh, empat orang kurasa cukup. Aku membawa keempatnya menuju sebuah hotel yang berada tidak jauh dari Bar. Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang sekitar ketika melihat empat yeoja seksi yang berjalan bersamaku. Beberapa diantara mereka mendesis kagum.

Begitu berada didalam kamar, aku langsung menguncinya dan membuang kunci itu kesembarang arah. Bisa kupastikan tatapan lapar mereka. Lapar akan sentuhan ku. aku tersenyum, ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat disebut menyeringai.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan kau dulu." Aku menunjuk yeoja yang paling tinggi. Persetan dengan nama mereka, aku tidak mau tau. "Kalian bertiga boleh membersihkan diri dulu ditoilet. Ingat jangan keluar sebelum ku panggil." Lanjutku.

Ketiganya menurut. Aku tersenyum pada yeoja dihadapanku. Ia telah melentangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan pasrah. Seandainya aku tidak sedang terburu-buru aku pasti akan membiarkannya melayang dulu, sekedar memelukku tidak masalahkan. Toh biasanya aku selalu begitu, tapi jangan salah paham, aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain-main sebentar. Tapi aku sedang terburu-buru sayang." Aku mengusap pipinya. Menyembunyikan wajahku diceruk lehernya. Yeoja itu memelukku dengan erat, ia semakin erat memelukku ketika taring runcing ku menembus kulitnya. Darah segar yang manis. Tidak ada teriakan ataupun rintihan. Seperti yang telah kujelaskan sebelumnya, gigitan Vampire sangat menyakitkan.

Satu orang selesai. Aku memindahkan tubuhnya kesamping, dia tertidur dengan tenang. Membersihkan sisa darah lalu menjilati lukanya. Aku memanggil satu orang lainnya, melakukan hal yang sama. Hal itu terus kulakukan sampai mangsa keempat. Wajahnya sempat heran ketika melihat ketiga temannya tertidur pulas dikasur, tapi sentuhan lembut jemariku dilehernya membuat Yeoja itu melupakan semuanya. Aku tersenyum puas ketika merasa perutku telah kenyang.

Lee Sungmin, aku siap menemuimu.

Aku membuka jendela, angin malam langsung menerpa wajahku. Seringai puas tersungging dibibir ku. puas, sangat puas. Aku telah makan lebih dari jatah yang seharusnya, dengan begini aku bisa bermesraan dengan kekasih manusiaku.

Aku melompat turun dari bangunan yang tingginya lima lantai itu. Sampai dibawah tanpa mengalami cedera sedikit pun. Jangan heran, kalian pasti tau kenapa. Aku kembali berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Bayangan wajah Sungmin yang menunggu di Apartemennya membuatku tambah bersemangat.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau sudah sampai?" Changmin mencegatku di depan pintu. Aku bisa melihat senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Pulanglah! Aku ingin berduaan dengan kekasihku."

"Jangan konyol Kyu, aku disini untuk menjagamu!"

"Kalau begitu tutup telinga dan matamu!" jawabku cuek.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bilang kau akan melakukannya." Desis Changmin.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya aku harus mencoba. Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku dengan sentuhannya itu?" Aku memencet bel, menghiraukan gerutuan Changmin. Pintu terbuka tepat beberapa detik setelah Changmin menghilang.

"Kau lebih cepat 10 menit." Sungmin tersenyum menatapku. Namja cantik dan manis itu menarik lenganku dan membawaku masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" aku mendudukkannya diatas pahaku. Posisi kami sekarang saling berhadapan. Aku membelai wajahnya dengan hangat. Meski baunya masih tetap menggoda tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengatasi hal itu. Ahh sumpah kali ini rasa penasaran ku kembali muncul. Kenapa ya Sungmin punya bau yang begitu menggoda? Kalau diibaratkan dengan makanan, Sungmin itu punya aroma makanan kelas atas sedangkan manusia lainnya kelas bawah. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengalir didalam darahnya?

"Hanya menonton Tv. Kau tau aku sangat bosan selama kepergianmu." Ia merengut. Mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku membelai wajahnya, menelusuri bentuk rahangnya dengan jemari panjangku. Kulit yang lembut. Aku benar-benar sangat tergoda untuk meletakkan bibirku disana. Hanya bibir bukan taring. Sudahlah kalian jangan melototiku. Aku tidak akan menerkam Sungmin kalian yang manis ini.

"Kyu benarkah kau akan menginap disini?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ouc, Lee Sungmin. Berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Tentu saja sayang." Aku mengusap Shape M nya yang sangat menggoda.

Sungmin tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya. "Kau dari mana? Kenapa aku mencium bau darah?"

Aku tertegun. Bau darah? Hey manusia tidak bisa mencium baunya kan? "Bau darah?" tanyaku tercekat. Aku merutuki suara ku yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. "Kau bisa mencium bau darah?" hah, pertanyaan konyol. Bukankah tadi dia mengatakan mencium bau darah.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku bisa mencium bau darah Kyu, setiap orang pasti bisa. Baunya seperti karat. Aku tidk menyukainya, membuatku mual." Lagi-lagi bibir itu mengerucut.

Aku menarik paksa bibirku untuk tersenyum. Satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Banyak hal aneh didiri kekasihku. Aku menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tau sayang? Kau sangat menakjubkan." Aku mengusap surai lembutnya.

Sungmin menyembunyikan kepalanyanya diceruk leherku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya membuat bulu-bulu halus disekitar leherku berdiri. Jemarinya memainkan kancing kemeja yang kupakai.

"Kau jauh lebih menakjubkan lagi Kyu." Ucapnya, lebih terdengar seperti desahan.

Aku tertawa merdu. "Kau tidak ingin tidur?" Tanya ku sembari menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat!"

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu." Rengeknya manja. Oh Sungmin ku yang manis. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku temani tidur ne?"

"Jeongmal?"

Sungmin menatapku dengan mata berbinar dan…. Astaga aku melihat kelebatan senyum mesum di bibirnya. Ck, Sungmin ku yang nakal. Kau bermaksud menggoda ku eoh? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti mendesah hebat di ranjang. Ehhhh… aniya, aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Aku menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal Style menuju kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh warna pink. Menidurkan namja manis itu diatas kasur empuknya. Aku menatap foxy eyes Sungmin, mengusap lembur bibir pulmnya dengan ibu jariku. Posisiku saat ini berada diatas tubuh Sungmin, kedua kakiku berada disamping ranjang dan menjuntai kelantai, sedangkan bagian tubuh atasku berada diatas tubuhnya. Aku menahan bobot tubuhku dikedua sisinya dengan siku.

"Min….." aku menatap mata Sungmin yang sedikit terlihat sayu, sangat menggoda. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba sesuatu…" ucapku hati-hati. Aku mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin, menelusuri bentuk rahangnya dengan jemariku.

"Kau ingin mencoba apa?" Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. Aroma nafasnya yang harum menyentuh indera penciumanku. Terasa begitu memabukkan.

Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Menatap mata indahnya lalu secara perlahan mendekatkan bibir ku ke bibirnya, sangat berhati-hati. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungku yang berdetak cepat. mengecup belahan kenyal itu dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata, terasa sangat manis dan mendebarkan. Aku merasa jemari lentik Sungmin meremas surai ku dengan gerakan pelan.

Aku menghisap bibir Sungmin, menjilati bibir pulm itu lalu kembali menghisapnya. Ciuman kami semakin dalam ketika Sungmin menekan tengkuk ku. oh, beginikah rasanya berciuman? Aku merasa sangat berdebar, jiwaku seolah melayang entah kemana. Aisch abaikan yang terakhir, aku tidak akan rela jika jiwaku melayang.

Dengan berani aku melesakkan lidah ku dalam mulut Sungmin. Mengajak benda tak bertulang miliknya menari-nari dengan benda tak bertulang milikku. Aku merasa sesuatu mengalir memasuki mulutku, mungkin itu saliva kami. Rasanya aku begitu intim dengan kekasihku ini. Oh tentu saja Cho, kalian tengah berpagutan sekarang. Aku menertawai kebodohanku.

Aku meremas bokong padat Sungmin dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Menarik tubuhnya agar semakin dekat denganku. Bisa kurasakan Adik kecilku dibawah sana mulai bangun.

"Mmfftthhh…."

Aku semakin bernafsu ketika mendengar lenguhan Sungmin. Lidahku semakin cepat menari-nari didalam sana. Tangan Sungmin kini telah beralih kedada ku. aku bisa merasakan ketika jemarinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja ku. lalu jemari halus itu kurasakan mengusap dada bidangku. Sangat lembut dan menggoda. Aku terus memperdalam ciuman kami.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ini sudah jauh dari batas kendali ku. aku tidak mungkin melakukan lebih dari ini. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Wajah Sungmin yang memerah benar-benar menggoda iman ku. ia terengah-engah sembari menatapku dengan kelopak mata sayu yang sangat menggoda. Oh, aku lupa kalau dia butuh bernafas.

"Wae?" Sungmin menatapku. Terlihat begitu kecewa. Bibirnya memerah dan sedikit membengkak, menambah kesan seksi seorang Lee Sungmin dimataku.

Aku tersenyum kemudian menegakkan tubuhku. "Tidurlah!" ucapku serak. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa." Sesalku.

Aku merasa Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Benar saja, lengan mulusnya kini telah melingkar diperutku, sedangkan dagunya berada dibahuku.

"Aku tidak kecewa." Sungmin mencium pipiku, cukup lama. "Aku berharap kita selamanya bersama. Jangan kecewakan aku Kyuhyunie!"

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Mianhae Author kelamaan Update,, akhir2 ini Author sibuk persiapan ujian PNS..

Gomawo buat Readers yang udah doain Author di FF "Innocent Love" Chap 5

Gomawo buat semua Reviewnya,, gomawo juga buat Readers yang udah doain kesembuhan Author.. para Siders sesekali muncul dong! Apa perlu Vampire Kyu yang jemput? #TebarAegyo.

Mian, ceritanya mank masih Abstrak,, Author sengaja memperlambat alur... nggak enak aja rasanya kalo alurnya terburu2... :D

* * *

Author mau jawab beberapa Review yang berbeda.

**memangnya bagaimana ikatan yang terbentuk antara vampire murni dan penjaganya? Kenapa vampire penjaga gak bisa melawan tuannya? Padahal Changmin kan sama-sama vampire murni sama seperti Kyu, seharusnya "derajat" mereka setara kan? Kenapa Changmin mau-mau aja jadi bodyguard?**

_Di chapter sebelumnya Author udah jelaskan, Author ulangi lagi ne!^^_

_Kyuhyun itu anak raja Vampire, intinya dia itu seorang pangeran. Jadi masing2 dari Keluarga kerajaan mempunyai Bodyguard yang menjaga mereka yang disebut Vampire penjaga. Vampire penjaga ini berasal dari ras darah murni juga. Ikatan yang terbentuk diantara mereka semacam ikatan antara bos dan pengawal. Vampire penjaga nggak bisa melawan Tuannya karena itu sangat tabu bagi bangsa mereka. Jika mereka melawan sang Tuan, tentunya mereka akan menerima hukuman._

_Changmin mau jadi Bodyguard Kyuhyun karena itu emang udah takdirnya. Sama kaya zaman kerajaan, ada Raja ada pula para pengawalnya :D_

_Rajanya Kyuhyun, Changmin pengawalnya…_

_Yaahh kira2 begitulah Chingu… kkk_

**ah, ini terinspirasi dr komik vampir knight? Aku suka komik itu! Tapi ada kesamaannya kah sama komik itu? Dibagian mananya?**

_Kesamaan dengan Vampire Knight Cuma bagian vampire berdarah murni. Tapi mengenai ciri2 mereka sendiri itu murni dari asil pemikiran Author…_

_Author Cuma mengambil istilah "'Darah Murni" nya saja _:D

Author juga melihat ada beberapa Readers yang khawatir kalo FF ini akan sama dengan Twilight…

Tenang aja, ini sangat jauh berbeda dari Novel karya Stepheny meyer itu… jadi Readers nggak perlu khawatir.

Dari awal jalan cerita mereka juga berbeda,, jadi tenang aja disini nggak bakalan ada kisah cinta rumit Edward, Bella dan Jacob…kkk

* * *

Mian kalo Chapter ini alurnya pendek dan membosankan, jujur Author sangat susah menjabarkan kalimat untuk FF yang satu ini… ide ceritanya udah mengalir deras di otak,, tapi penjabaran itu susah loh,, apalagi dimasa2 sibuk seperti ini..

Jadi Author minta pengertian dari readers semua ne!^^

Last…

Review please…

Nggak Afdol rasanya kalo ngak ada Review dari para pembaca sekalian #bahasaMacamApaIni?

Saranghae Readersdeul…. #TebarCicak


End file.
